<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When in Crystal Tokyo by Jubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145744">When in Crystal Tokyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubbles/pseuds/Jubbles'>Jubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Critical Thinking, Crystal Tokyo Era, Gen, Incomplete, Mythic Thinking, Romanticized Past, Stream of Consciousness, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubbles/pseuds/Jubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Jupiter/Lita Kino reflects about human nature, myths and the future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When in Crystal Tokyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am Sailor Jupiter and I'm not here to speak about an old legend that human myths guarded throughout the centuries... about a Moon Kingdom and a Solar System Empire that made a golden age pure and possible. Without evil or death.</p>
<p>It's supposedly a true fairy tale: princess, princes and all kind of goddess living together with common people in perfect harmony. Because it was perfect. Or as perfect as we could get close to… There is never a word, strange enough, about the mighty king of Sun or the glowing Queen of Solaris… We have all the other planets, from Mercury to Neptune, and even Pluto! Which is so small and told to not be a planet anymore, which, ironically or not, it's cold and small place makes it ideal for controlling time and death, as both come hand in hand.</p>
<p>They never talk about the Sun Empire because it was already over before the Moon kingdom ever dreamt of existing. And it probably had a tremendous power, both in their souls and their weapons of war; their fiery tempers makes the Martians seems all kind of calm demeanors for the great ruler Solaris was father and ruler of all moons and planets of the solar system. You see, we heard tales of the great Prince of Solaris, we had few descendents and survivors from that time on the Silver Millennium same as we now are aliens in Earth, past goddess and princess of a long forgotten time.</p>
<p>Time is cyclical. Empires rise and fall again many, many, times; the human race knows this for a fact. We knew this as well and our greatest monarch, Queen Selenity, ruled with this knowledge, it never left her mind and it never would. For there is a purpose for every empire and there are certain ways that we should never forget. Letting evil win is one of them.</p>
<p>The Solarian were very much warlike and it made sense for them, having to fight the Negaverse – and here I'm talking about all the Negative universe that opposes the Light, the complete opposition but that without it we could never have a light so bright and pure.</p>
<p>But the Sun Empire ached, their very foundations, strong and fierce, ached with all the war. They managed to push the Negaverse so hard that it fell in a strange submission, in another galaxy even. But a nation that lived in war for so long… that fought for peace, because there couldn't be peace without the ever going war. That kind of empire can't survive in bureaucracy, traditions, ranking. They were stagnant.</p>
<p>So when the Moon transcended to the same powerful gods as the Solarium, princess Selenity conjured a small silver crystal. It was born from within her planetary crystal, her soul now that has achieved transcendence. By that time, civil war has taken over the Sun, living lava craters burned and destroyed the life on the already unstable star.</p>
<p>Not everyone is a Sailor, you already noticed that, but the Solarium strived to be better soldiers, so even 'though they probably had the royal family and Sailor guardian as magical beings, their people was strong and knew how to battle. When Queen Selenity showed she could defend the Solar System, it was the end of Solarium Millenium, a big sun explosion marked their end.</p>
<p>The explosion was felt in other stars system as well, the Negaverse thinking it could get the advantage tried an attack. They were defeated yet again by a different ruler and Selenity locked the Negaverse in a different dimension prism; she realized the balance between good and evil, light and dark.</p>
<p>She knew for a fact that when she assumed the throne there was a darker entity that could be her twin, shadowing her, remembering what it felt like to feel the hatred, jealousy and pain from before she transcended. So she locked Nehellenia and the Negaverse on emotional mirrors… so that they survived, not because she wasn't strong enough to defeat it, but because defeating it would destroy the balance of the world and it wouldn't be peace for long, stronger enemies were sure to emerge.</p>
<p>The Silver Millennium was supposedly perfect because we always knew there was nothing black and nothing white, because we knew about doubt and we tried transcending everything, always. We were proud of knowing that when in doubt we can shed light over a subject and develop it, nurture it, discover as many idiosyncrasies as possible and then we understood the black-white-gray amalgam and we lived healthier, calmer. The answers wouldn't run from us.</p>
<p>My people worked over strength, of the mind, body and soul, we understood the sky and the earth. A rose was not frail and the thunder wasn't it opposite, both a rose and lightening has their purposes, both were strong. All those whom hail from Jupiter feels it in their bones: to strike and to nurture, that is pure strength, not one or the other but both of them together.</p>
<p>Mercury, for communication and knowledge, Mars for divination and war, Venus for love and beauty… Those princesses are my friends, I'm glad to say. Humans have myths for all of us! Saturn for death (and not all religions mention rebirth), Uranus for earth, Neptune for the sea and Pluto for the unknown world of time and death. We are warriors from the Solar System, we lived in the Silver Millennium and earthen glorified us as gods and goddess long, long time ago.</p>
<p>We lived in peace for a long while in the Silver Millennium, different from the Solarium time. And now… now we're all on Earth, the only living planet on the Solar System for the moment. We are now, effectively, in the Age of Aquarius, your age, my age, our age. It's our turn to be an empire, but we're not ready for that yet; not if you accuse us of being alien and corrupt a planet which isn't ours…</p>
<p>This is my planet. I belong to Earth. We all have mothers that gave us birth in this planet much as you. We are transcendental, sure I love Jupiter and forever will long for it but that moment passed, I'm now here and I have sworn to defend this planet, for love and justice, not just duty.</p>
<p>We don't corrupt anything no more or less than you all. Do you know why the youmas always possess humans¿ Why there isn't any other way for them to appear¿ Because they are reflection of our emotions… They are born from our desire to do evil, to be a part of evil and so we break the seal Selenity placed on Chaos and release them in our world. The youmas are monsters that bend the world as we know it.</p>
<p>They are our deepest emotions, images of how to misuse ourselves, how to let feelings or ideas run unlimited, crazy, without true commitment… And the purest faith turns into hideous deaths, blood and extremism. The youmas never truly possess humans, the humans let youmas take over, they were there from the start, they come into view when the rational thinking is suppressed.</p>
<p>We are monsters in potential. One should never forget that.</p>
<p>I include myself in this sentence; I'm alive again and that means a whole lot of mistakes, pain, more knowledge and the fact that I can deviate from my path. And yes, this should matter even more because I am sitting at this chair as Lady Jupiter, as Tokyo representative of Military and Farming.</p>
<p>I am here to tell you there aren't different races but the humans in this Earth. We had distant visitors on this planet, that is true, but your Queen and King are both human born, both transcended and they have released the Earth from an iced doom. According to the old ways, they are both fit to rule; they both ascended enough to have their power crystals and are committed to this planet. But that isn't divine intervention… You chose them as your leaders; you can choose now to let them be. Japan is not going to rule the entire Earth planet just because we happen to have ten or so powerful warriors. We're not using our powers to rule the universe, we're using them to maintain peace and we don't even need to be at the government front for that.</p>
<p>We had a choice as well: to fulfill our destiny as rulers, not as tyrants. I stand here now to speak and never to preach. The real and true power belongs to everyone, and that happens when we try to understand.</p>
<p>With understanding, we can have it all, peace, love and faith again. Faith in our planet, the human kind and our future; we can choose to believe and the first step is to understand. Then… this could be heaven's here on earth.</p>
<p>Once there was a time where matrimony could be the solution; I remember thinking that the thunder goddess should have more power and to be wed with the Earth god and prince. And it might be true… Darien's talent with emotions, his connection with this very soil could make wonders when I tried to nurture earth with my green finger.</p>
<p>We could work better together and even greater as lovers, I don't doubt it. But I'm not only Zeus descendant, or Thor's one, I'm not just the Sailor of Lightening… Here I'm Lita Kino as well. Furthermore I have a friend that is very much in love with the Earth prince; and for once the myths were wrong and she got to keep her handsome peasant. And that I wouldn't change for the world. Even if the King looked like an old boyfriend of mine!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>